MET-1
The MET-1, '''or '''Meit Ebetilan Teinek 1 is the first in a line of Main Battle Tanks for the Grand Valerius States Military. It led to many more modifications to it and was the basis for the MET-2. The MET-1 was the first tank designed by the Grand Valerius States since WW2 because of this it incorporated many new innovations and saw continued service with Teltinavan and Noail Aevaleric due to it being very well made. It would also see service with the Varkasian nations to the south of the Grand Valerius States due to being captured during their fight for independence during the Third Valeric Civil War. History The MET-1 was developed by Arziovilla Ground Systems, it was designed late in the year 1969 and continued refinement into 1970 when the Grand Valerius States unified it would become the First Valeric Main Battle Tank to enter production, and as such would become the standard among the Valeric Army and its Armored Divisions. It was built to be a vehicle to be refined during its years of service, seeing many variants come from it, including Artillery Vehicles and Mobile Anti Aircraft Vehicles. It would first see service against Az-Verazun as the Grand Valerius States deployed into Az-Verazun once again to keep the peace as Radicals took power, as such it be used as apart of the Second Az-Verazun-Valeric War which is a war upon the Radical Islamic Regime in Az-Verazun, which opposed the Grand Valerius States due to the many conflicts between the nations. As they fought they realized it would need to be made to better suit this desert environment, and the urban centers they would need to fight in thus leading to the development of the MET-1A1, which had added Armour, and And as such would be able to take hits from the Anti-Tank Projectiles the Az'Verun Extremists. Variants There were many variants upon the MET-1 Chassis, as it was able to be modified heavily and as such *'MET-1A1'- The MET-1A1 was the first Modification, it included Reactive Armour and a New High Velocity Cannon aswell as the the addition of a Smoke Dispenser for use in the Urban Environments. *'MET-1A2'- The MET-1A2 was the 2nd Modification, it was a MET-1A1 with a longer chassis dubbed the 'MA2' chassis, it also added a Higher Velocity 115mm Stabilized Gun, that was capable of longer ranges. *'MET-1A3'- The MET-1A3 was the Final Modification to create a Better Tank by the Grand Valerius States prior to the MET-2 being produced it was designed in 1982 and was produced until 1983, as such it saw limited use, it featured an Improved Turret as well as faster Top Speeds. *'MET-1A3NA1'- The MET-1A3NA1 or the MET-NA1 was the product of Noail Aevaleric modifying the aging MET-1A3 to meet the standards of the Modern Age, as such it has better reactive plating, a improved Armament, and Infrared Optics allowing it continued service within the Velician Corps of the Grand Valerius States. Category:Vehicles Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Tanks